Medievil3: Kiya's Quest
by Wolfboy245
Summary: After Dan is swallowed by Zarok, the warrior in Kiya rises.
1. Level 1:The Graveyard

If you get all the chalices in Medievil2, the ending you get shows Zarok swallowing Dan. This prologue tells what happens afterwards. (A/N: DO NOT take this idea! My friends and I are trying to make this an actual game.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own medievil, but I hope to soon get the rights to it so I can make a medievil3.  
  
Prologue  
  
Kiya managed to jump out of the time machine just in time. Kiya watched in horror as Zarok devoured Dan, and a very confused Dan watched as Zarok devoured a splitting image of himself (A/N: Keep in mind that there are two Dans: The one from the past that was fighting Zarok, and the one from the future which is being swallowed.)   
  
Then something awoke within Kiya. An anger, a powerful anger. She was no longer the damsel in distress, she was the dashing amazon.  
  
"Give me your sword Daniel." she said.  
  
Dan held up his hands "Wait! Hold on! Who are you?"  
  
"I have no time to explain, give it to me!"  
  
Dan shrugged and threw her his sword. She weilded it left and right. The rage pulsed through the sword. Zarok stretched his neck out to devour Kiya.  
  
"Burn in the depths of hell you beast!" In one swing she had sliced through the neck of the dragon.  
  
She breathed heavily as she gave Dan back his sword. They got in the time machine just as a large bird swooped down and picked it up. Now they could travel time AND distance.  
  
"C'mon" she said to Dan "We gotta save you."  
  
Level 1:  
  
(A/N: Whenever I put 'level' instead of 'chapter' in a video game fic, they mean the same thing.)  
  
When they were on the ground and the time machine had stopped whirring, Kiya got out and saw that they had arrived at Dan's Krypt.   
  
"Okay." said Dan "I think I'm missing something."  
  
"You are." said Kiya "Sit down."  
  
They both sat down on Dan's slab. "My name is Kiya." said Kiya "After the battle at Zarok's lair, you were supposed to emerge victorious."  
  
"What went wrong?" asked Dan.  
  
"I'm getting there." said Kiya "300 years after your victory, an evil man named Lord Palethorn had teamed up with a proffessor Hamilton Kift to make a time machine. Before long kift as well as everyone else in the magician's circle, abandoned Palethorn.  
  
"But Palethorn found a page of Zarok's spellbook and woke all the dead once again - even you! You teamed up with Kift and a ghost boy named winston. One of your missions was to go into a deep tomb to find me. Once there, we fell in love.  
  
"But after Palethorn was defeated, something went terribly wrong. We decided to go back in time together. But we accidently went to the place where Zarok was fighting you.  
  
"Now we are back at the point where you are halfway through your quest. My hope is to meet up with the other two you and stop Zarok before he turns into a dragon and eats you." Kiya stopped, confused at her own statement "Well....you know.....the you that was.....well, you get the picture."  
  
Dan stared blankly at her with his eye. "uh.....sure."  
  
"Well now." said Kiya "How in god's name do we get out of here?"  
  
"Well." said Dan "Those stairs over there."  
  
So they climbed the stairs and looked out onto the dark horizen. "Does this place EVER have any sun on it?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"SHH!!" said Dan "Listen."  
  
They heard nothing at first. But just then Dan grabbed his sword and rushed forward, killing the zombies that had sprung from the ground.  
  
"Woah there!" said Kiya "Save some for me! I'm just a rookie after all."  
  
"Oh." Dan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Right, sorry!" They continued walking "So are we really lovers?"  
  
Kiya giggled "Yes. I suppose this is all very ockward for you."  
  
And then, much to the surprise of Dan, she kissed him.  
  
"Will that help to break the ice?"  
  
Just then came more zombies. Kiya unsheathed her two daggars (A/N: She has supposedly had them awhile, I won't go into details) and began to slash at the zombies. Within a few strokes the zombies were down for the count.  
  
Dan laughed "Now who's hogging all the zombies?"  
  
Happily they hacked away at zombie upon zombie. Then finally they reached the edge of the graveyard.  
  
The gargoyle laughed "Ha! Well lookie here! It has chickened out and come back to remain dead once more and - oh! It even got itself a girlfriend."  
  
"Watch it you!" Dan Snarled.  
  
"Forgive us." said the gargoyle "We just make a joke! I suppose....it wishes to continue?"  
  
"Indeed." said Dan.  
  
"Well." said the gargoyle "That it may do. But be warned that things are not as they were when it first started out."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dan Puzzled.  
  
"All has changed." said the gargoyle "Yes...much more complicated....greenhouse here.....gatekeeper there....nasty evil demons now plague the path you walked."  
  
"Demons? What do you..." but the gargoyle was stone once more. But as soon as they opened the door, they knew what he meant.  
  
"Daniel!" said Kiya "The path is split! To one road.... a Monastary! And to the other... who is that?"  
  
Dan looked in shock to the village he had once known. Fallowtown, a small town in the outskirts of Gallowmere (see my essay fic I'll be writing soon called 'Gallowmere Geography.'), more commonly known to the royals as 'City by the sanctuary'. It was in ruins.   
  
But the one Kiya was reffering to was a hooded figure that Dan was not familiar with.  
  
"He looks to be the new keeper of the gate." said Daniel "I think we're going to need to split up."  
  
"No!" said Kiya, she held on tight to Dan "I won't lose you again."  
  
"I will be fine." said Dan "Meet me in the Scarecrow fields."  
  
Kiya sighed, but agreed.  
  
Yeah, I know, just as they were getting back together, they're being split up, but hey! Independence is good! Look at Dan! He was independent in the first game and that kicked ass! But when he got friends in the 2nd game it wasn't as cool. Please review! 


	2. The Hall of heros

****

The hall of heros

(A/N: This is the way me and my friends envisioned the hall of heros: instead of just one hero talking, a conversation takes place between all of them)

Kiya was overwhelmed as she stepped into this massive hall. She marveled at the large spaceous area, with statues of various heros she had hardly ever heard any word of in her time in London, except when Dan told her stories of their magnificant ventures: Canny Tim, who had almost single-handedly taken down Zarok's champion, Bloodmanoth skullcleaver, who died attempting an attack on a garrison armed merely with the spike on his helmet.

"Fortesque!" a voice bellowed out.

Kiya looked around to see the origin of such a voice, but it appeared that there was only her and Dan.

"Who said that?" Kiya asked Dan.

"Please try not to overwhelm my lady!" requested Dan (to who, Kiya was not quite sure) "She's not accostomed to talking statues."

"Do not be a fool Fortiskay!" stated another voice "Nobody is!"

Kiya stayed close to Dan "What is going on?"

"My, my." said a timid-sounding voice "Your lady could use some weapons. Over here Captain!"

Dan stepped toward a statue of a young boy holding a crossbow. Kiya, not familiar with her surroundings, decided to simply follow Dan.

"My god Fortesque!" came a voice from a statue of a man with a broad sword next to the statue they were at "Did you lose my sword?!"

Dan nodded "When I went back in time I lost everything."

"Oh no!" exclaimed the boy they were at "It appears neither of you are very well equipped."

Dan looked down and saw that Kiya had the daggars she aqcuired on her journeys, and a whip (he assumed she had picked this up at his crypt).

"That's right!" said the boy "I did get my crossbow back! I will give it to you again. And for the lady...oh! How rude of me, we haven't been introduced!"

"I am Kiya." Kiya bowed.

"Canny Tim." stated the boy.

"Woden the mighty." came the voice of the man with the broad sword.

"Bloodmanoth skullcleaver." the thick hispanic accent.

"Alright then!" said Tim. he presented her with a samll, dart-shooting device. "It's a handheld dart gun! Not nearly as strong as Dan's crossbow, but lighter and faster ; you can shoot more darts without having to reload."

Kiya took the device "Thank you."

As they went to the platform from whence they came, the heroes waved goodbye to them, and their spirits drifted back to earth.

This is kinda an appetizer for the next level, which features Kiya and a dragon. Sorry it's so short, I'll update soon!


End file.
